The longitudinal personality and cognitive assessment of about 110 children has been completed as they have reached the pre-adolescent age of eleven years. Previously, they were extensively and individually assessed at ages 3, 4, 5, and 7; appreciable information is also available on the parents of these children. The subjects were assessed at age eleven (and also earlier) with regard to ego-functioning (ego-control and ego-resiliency), cognitive differentiation, affective differentiation, intellectual level, cognitive styles, creativity, and social-emotional development. The experimental situations have been scaled with respect to a number of environmental or contextual dimensions so that analyses may proceed relating specific personality characteristics of the children to their responses in specific types of situations. For the current grant year, primary emphasis is being directed to data analyses, data integration, and report writing.